1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a durable mounting assembly used for high intensity halogen lights on an off road work vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Work vehicles carry a work implement for performing a work operation. To increase productivity of work vehicles they are provided with lighting systems so they can be operated during the hours of darkness. It is important that these lighting systems fully illuminate the work area being operated on by the work implement and also the area in the direction the vehicle might move. In the past, relatively large lamps were used to fully illuminate the work area and direction of travel. With the advent of high intensity halogen lamps, the lamps have become smaller and more directive, specifically focussing on the desired areas to be illuminated.
Off road work vehicles operate in impact prone environments. The vehicles encounter branches and other damaging obstacles that can break the lamps. Of course larger lamps increased the probability of lamps being damaged. Some solutions to the problems of impact prone environments have included mounting the lamps to the roof of the cab so they are protected by the overhang yet still can be directed to the work area and direction of travel. In addition, the lamps may be protected with wire framed brush guards, lenses, or recessed in a housing so as to let the housing deflect the branch. Of course these additional measures incur additional costs and make it more difficult to access the lamp to replace it.